One of the most problematic occurrences with jewelry is the dislodgement of the gem from its retaining area (bezel). Constraints have been placed upon the formation of the bezel which include the avoidance of deforming, marring or in other ways distorting the gem to be displayed which would, thereby alter its value. Due to these constraints, no suitable method has been developed for forming a bezel which grips or substantially envelops a gem, so as to prevent its dislodgment therefrom.
The state of the art, of which I am aware, may be represented by the patents listed on the Information Disclosure Statement attached hereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,346 issued Dec. 23, 1986 which the present application is a continuation-in-part thereof, I disclosed a method for crafting a bezel which would grip or substantially envelop a gem, so as to prevent its accidental dislodgment therefrom, without deforming, marring or in any way distorting or altering the gem. In carrying out this previously disclosed method, an identical replica of the gem is formed from, primarily, "ELMER'S.TM." glue, an investment compound, cornstarch and salt. Unfortunately, due to the components from which this replica is fabricated, it is not able to withstand the temperatures to which it would be exposed during the lost wax process. Rather, these temperatures result in at least a partial vaporization of the replica during the lost wax process. Consequently, the method disclosed in application No. 714,114 requires that, prior to the lost wax process, the replica be removed from a temporary support (temporary bezel) by dissolving it in water.
The process disclosed in application No. 714,114, while constituting a significant contribution to the art, nevertheless required that in two separate steps: (1) the replica be removed from the temporary support; and (2) that the temporary support be replaced by a permanent support (bezel). In addition, the materials from which the replica is fabricated can prove difficult to work with, and dry relatively slowly, thereby increasing the length of time required in forming the permanent support (bezel).
Thus, it can be seen that there exists a need for a replica mold material which dries quickly, is easy to work with and which can withstand the heat to which it is exposed during casting in the lost wax process.